Red Asphalt
by KawaiianPunch
Summary: WARNING: Major Saints Row 2 spoilers. Carlos' death in the eyes of my protag, and then following further on her feelings about it. Fem!boss x Carlos. T for language and slight blood/gore.
1. Red Asphalt

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This is simply MY character loosely based off of what really happened in the game. c; Thus the reason that it's not so 'friend'ly. This is meant to be a one-parter, but if you want my protag to update with her emotions on this afterwards, I'll gladly do so! ^w^

I wasn't sure what was going through my head exactly as the voice rang out on the other end of the phone, menacingly mocking my every move as laughter of Jessica rang out. My hand was wrapped around the phone, gripping it tightly in my fist as I instantly lunged for my car. _What the hell are they doing to Carlos? _My heart was in my throat as I hit the pedal on the car, heading towards Donnie's. _He better tell me what they're doing to him!_

It appeared that Maero had known I was going to come after Carlos, for the Brotherhood was cramping the small mechanics shop as if there were gold inside of it. I grabbed my AR50 Launcher as I turned towards the gang members, feeling the fire escaping from the gun wrapped tightly in my hands. I heard shouts of pain as the Brotherhood members fell to the ground, and I raced into Donnie's shop, looking around for the little fucker. Where was he? Upon spotting him, I instantly brought my fist to his face, delivering a solid blow. "Where the hell is Carlos?"

"Carlos? I have no idea what you're talking about!" _Bam! _Another fist to the face as I gripped his shirt collar even tighter, rage pulsing through me like adrenaline. "WHERE is Carlos?" Donnie was gasping for pain now, and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "I don't know!" I had already had enough of his shit. I lifted him up, throwing him against the wall as I heard a solid crack, likely his skull. "I heard them say he was heading towards the docks!" I heard a slight choking sob coming from him, and I smirked before I began the race for my car. I had never liked Donnie, never trusted him. I should have killed him after I had him rig the bombs in the other Brotherhood's cars, sending him back to Maero was a terrible idea.

More Brotherhood's had arrived at this point, but I ignored them and their gunshots as I stepped into my car, my stomach threatening to leap up into my throat at any minute. I had no idea what they were doing to Carlos, and I ignored the police sirens that began to wail as soon as I hit the gas. _Carlos, Carlos, Carlos..! _

Once I saw a trail of blood on the ground, I knew I was close, and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. It was then that I saw the big red truck - the huge red truck that had a limp person chained to the back. My eyes widened as I recognized Carlos chained to the back. That was all it took for rage to dawn upon me. I sped up my car, slamming into the side of the truck and shooting at the driver until they were forced to stop. Why wasn't Maero or Jessica driving the car? Killing them off would have been a perfect way to end this.

The drivers fell limp in the seat before a large explosion protruded from the vehicle, and I leaped out of mine, racing to the back of the truck. Carlos was laying limp on the asphalt, which was turning a dark maroon as I realized that he was likely dead. However, I noticed that there was a faint rise and fall of his rib cage, and I instantly flipped him over. He cried out as if he were a puppy that I had slammed into a wall. "Carlos, no..." I couldn't release him from the chains. His signature purple beanie cap? Gone. It was the first time that I could remember never seeing the kid without it. I kicked at the truck, at the chain... nothing. There was no way to release him from this.

I took a closer look at Carlos. His skin was peeling off in various places and there wasn't an inch of him that didn't appear bloodied. His nose, arms, and limbs all appeared broken or even shattered, and there was no way that he was ever going to be able to walk again. He moaned in misery, and I grabbed my phone, hoping to call the police - anything. Even if it meant us ending up in jail again for the rest of our lives. We didn't exactly have what you could call a 'clean slate' with the fuzz. Our records were at least a mile long.

I looked at my phone again, realizing that even should I call the hospital or the police Carlos would never make it in time. I blinked, looking down at Carlos fondly. I wouldn't let anyone know it, but I had a really deep soft spot for the guy. He was definitely the most loyal of the Saints, but I would never dare tell that to Gat or anyone else. Hell, he had gotten stabbed just to meet me at the prison! He had helped me break out, never leaving my side once as we made our way back to the Row. And that innocent gaze he always had plastered across his face...

Carlos was crying. It was too much for him. I grabbed his hand lightly in mine, my heart racing as I felt hot tears streaming down my face. "Carlos... I'm so sorry..." I had failed him. I should have known that the Brotherhood would have retaliated, and I should have taken every ounce of my will to protect Carlos and the rest of the Saints. Now Carlos was laying in his own blood after being dragged miles through the docks thanks to the Brotherhood.

He didn't make any notion of hatred, and his eyes were filled with gratitude. It

appeared he had forgiven me... or perhaps he had never thought it was my fault in the first place. I didn't know what to do at this point. He was in so much pain, and I was drawing out his torture. Slowly, I grabbed a pistol out of my pocket, giving him a questioning look. He nodded slowly, blinking up with his large eyes. I turned off the safety, and began to put it towards his head... and then I stopped.

I couldn't do this. It wasn't something platonic anymore. I had really started to grow feelings for him. People thought it was me and Johnny, but... Johnny didn't compare to Carlos. Carlos was.. everything. Strong, brave, loyal... another cry rang out.

I pressed my lips against Carlos', and he appeared surprised but didn't object as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I whispered, before grabbing the pistol. He gave a very faint smile, blinking twice and giving a slight nod yet again. The shot rang out into the night air, and I forced back tears, something I wasn't used to doing. I had killed Carlos. His hand slipped away from mine as blood continued to trickle out onto the night street.

I stood up, wiping my eyes slowly. There was no one there to witness this, thankfully, but I was really torn apart. I had to get Carlos a proper burial or something. It had ended this way... even though we hadn't wanted it to. Love was such a foreign emotion to me, and to feel it being stripped from myself like this...

I took a step out into the night, my phone gripped tightly in my hand. Maelo and Jessica wouldn't get off with this just like this. I would make sure they suffered. Both of them, whether that meant dragging them through the streets or feeding them to the sharks.

Either way, neither of them would live to tell the tale.


	2. Just like the movies, huh?

The only thing that could be heard was the clink of my drink as it hit the bar counter. No, there was other talking throughout the bar, but there was a strange ringing sensation in my ears. I could only hear myself. I had come to the bar alone, not bothering to call up Shaundi or even Gat. I hadn't talked much to Pierce at this point, but him being as pushy as he had been lately, he would shove himself into my life somehow.

My solitude didn't last for long, however, as I recognized Shaundi's signature dreadlocks as she banged the door open.

"How the hell did you find me?" I found myself asking her as I stood up, my empty glass almost toppling over.

"Chill out," Shaundi muttered. "You always head here when you're stressed. And lately? You've been freaking out." I gave her a glare. I always seemed to want people to notice that I had been hurting, but had always somewhat attempted to mask it - and if they found out, I'd try to push them away... and this time was no different. I was a crab - a vulnerable little crab - inside a shell. But sometimes... even rock hard shells can be breakable. "Hit me."  
>Turning back to Shaundi, I started up with the basic start for most of our conversations. "Got any info on the..." what were they? I was drawing a blank, I couldn't think straight. "Those voodoo little... devil worshippers?"<p>

Shaundi gave me a funny look. "Naw, man.. I came to chill." I sighed, grabbing the freshly replenished drink off the counter. "You sober, Shaundi?"  
>"Not after this," Shaundi replied, grabbing a drink of her own. "Taking this thing with Carlos pretty hard?"<p>

She had no fucking idea. She didn't know what had happened exactly after he had been dragged around, and I had no means of letting her - or anyone - know about it. "I killed him. I should've been more careful... I'm just glad no one else was taken out." Wow. That was completely out of character for me. Shaundi seemed to have taken note, too. She bit her lip as she glanced up above her, before turning back to me. "You're not going to let the Brotherhood off the hook until Maero and his precious little Jessica are dead, are ya?"

"Nope."  
>"And this was all platonic?"<p>

"Gee, Shaundi, didn't realize you had more words in your vocabulary than weed and sex.."

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Yeah." _It was too late._

Shaundi stared at me. "You filthy little liar!"  
>"Shaundi, I have a gun."<p>

Shaundi put her hands up as if in surrender. "Aiight, aiight... I'm just saying."

It had been an extremely long time since I'd had someone to talk to about my problems. In fact, I don't think I ever had - they were all bottled up inside me. All of my family problems, everything.. maybe that was why I ended up the way I did. "I don't know how he felt about me, alright?"

"But you know how you felt about him?"

"No.. I mean, yeah... kind of. Don't you and Pierce have some strip club to go to?"

Shaundi kept digging. And to be honest, I actually kind of appreciated the fact that she cared enough about me to keep digging, but I feigned my annoyed attitude.

"What happened between you and Carlos/"

"Nothing! Nothing happened. Even if I wanted something to happen, Carlos wouldn't have been for it in any way."

"You should have asked."

I turned to her. "Shaundi, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean it."

"You know what, Shaundi? Maybe I would have. I still fucking got him killed before anything could have happened. And now I guess I'll never know, will I?"

A smile spread across Shaundi's ecstatic face. "I knew it!"

"Are you high? Keep your ungodly trap shut about it, alright?"

Shaundi threw her fists up in the air in celebration, but she quickly returned back to her somber attitude when I sighed wistfully and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Carlos is still dead and I don't think there's much I can do about it."

"I saw the way he looked at you. It wasn't how any of my exes looked at me, that's for sure. He didn't just dig your boobs or nothin, he was real sincere about how he felt about you. It was that thing that they show in movies, the boy falls in love with the girl and the girl doesn't realize it until it's too late, but she knows that she always loved him too."

I blinked, and Shaundi put her hand on mine. I was about to make a snarky comment about how she said something deep, but I restrained myself as I turned to her. "No one knows these last ten minutes happened. Ever. Je comprende?"

Shaundi smiled, nodding. "Qui." We were almost like a set of eight grade best friends as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Like the movies, huh?" Shaundi nodded in response to my question.

"They could make a movie out of our life. Or a video game or something."


	3. Revenge is Sweeter

The next morning things were almost back to normal. Shaundi and I had pretended the entire ordeal had never happened. She didn't bring up any of my confessions of the night before, and I didn't bring up the way she had comforted me. I almost began to wonder if it was all a dream.

However, Shaundi called me as I was flipping through the television stations back in Purgatory. "I ran into the Brotherhood. Jessica just headed into the bank with a suitcase full of money."

I quickly responded with an "I'll be right there", a plan already forming in my mind. Maybe I wouldn't drag Jessica around in a truck. Maero would let her bleed out, not have to deal with the pain of knowing he did it. There was no way he'd do it himself, so he'd have to do it without realizing it.

The bank wasn't extremely far from the Saint's resident hangout, and I could see a standardized Brotherhood car clearly parked in the front. From where I had pulled up, I could see Jessica making a transaction through the open doors of the bank. _So amusing how they leave the doors wide open yet the pens chained to the desk, _I thought to myself in a hushed tone as I reached for my AK-47. _You don't want to hurt their feelings, make sure not to take their damn pens. _I hid it in my jeans pocket again, making sure that the safety was off so I could easily start the shoot off, and walked into the bank slowly.

No one noticed me, not even Jessica as I walked up right behind her. _One clerk? For real?_ This was going to be easier than I had hoped for. Not even a slight challenge. Grabbing Jessica and immediately pulling out my gun and shooting the clerk to the floor, I raced out, not worrying about the alarms. It would take too much time to turn them off, and the sirens were already wailing. I shoved her into the trunk of a car that was parked in the lot, opening it up and stuffing her in it. She was banging on the trunk as soon as I slammed it, and there was nothing left to do but drive.

I drove to where I remembered Maero bragging about his monster truck rallies. He'd definitely have quite the tale to brag about after tonight, which crossed my mind as I drove into the rallies back doors and the lines of vehicles. I dropped it off in the front, getting out and slinking my way into the audience. They were cheering – and so was I, silently of course. However, a sly smirk just lay over my lips. _Karma didn't hit you fast enough. So I did. _

The revving of engines hinted that the display was about to begin, and I leaned forward in my seat, watching the scene carefully as I attempted to hide my smirk. The large monster truck, all the likes, blah blah blah – I wasn't paying attention at this point. I hopped down and found myself stopping right behind the safety bars to make sure flying bits of car (or body) didn't hit me.

The lights dimmed at that moment, and I paused, finally letting the smirk fall from my lips. "This one's for you, Carlos," I murmured to myself, leaning forward to enjoy the show.

I can only imagine what was running through Jessica's mind as I pulled up to the rally… and in her last few moments. The crowds screamed as Maero got out of the monster truck; just in front of the little cars he had blatantly destroyed. I jumped over the barrier, and the crowd fell silent aside from a few murmurs being thrown around. I was unable to hear what they said as my previous devilish smirk had again begun to dance across my lips.

"I'm going to fucking KILL you," Maero's voice echoed through the stadium. Not one of the thousands of people there made a single noise.

"No, you're not," I cooed happily, tossing the keys to him as I pointed to the last crushed car on the row. "When you check the trunk… think of it as a gift from me and Carlos to you." Should've offered more than 20%... my ass!

I could see the fear in Maero's eyes as he gripped the keys and raced over to the last car. He didn't know what had happened. My gun almost felt like it was pulsing in my back pocket, and I glanced back at it. I could've killed him right there. I didn't, though – I wanted him to feel the same pain I had been going through ever since he had made me kill Carlos. I'd save killing him for another time. I did the same thing to him as he had done to me – taken away the person he loved the most for the rest of his life.

… If Maero was capable of possessing anything with the word 'love' in it. I was pretty sure he did as I heard his anguished shout of pain behind me whilst I slowly made my way out of the stadium. I'd have to suggest renaming it "Sweet, Sweet Revenge."

**a/n **sorry it's so short guise :c I just wanted to get a new update in! however, the next chapters are already written! i'm planning on going up to sr3 too, so keep checking for more updates! c: i'll try and upload the next tomorrow night! Iloveyou!


End file.
